moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
KhayinLonewolf
=Physical Appereance= Carrying himself with great confidence and a sharp feral stare, standing 6'3" and weighing 195 pounds the hunter bares the sight of a man who has gone through far too many battles, wars and skirmishes in his almost two thousand years of existance (1981 years to be exact). However, since he has dedicated himself to combat he remains until this time in top shape. However, al those years in war have also marred his body with a good ammount of scars more fitting for an Orc than an Elf. His long black hair is always left loose and free, giving him the look of exactly what he is, a Man of the Wild. His dark green eyes however, if looked at for a while, will reveal that there is more to this hunter than meets the eye. Behind the veil of green lies a ferocity that comes off him like a predator (in fact, those with keen senses will capture the scent of a wild beast upon him). Whenever his emotions are at it's peak be it by anger, vengeance or any emotion that overwhelms him, his eyes shift color from green to orange to blood red. Also his demeanor becomes wilder, more prone to acting violently at a slight provocation or even going so far as acting like a true animal. Something in his heritage seems to be the reason of this... =The Secret of his Birth= Khayin Lonewolf was born from the union of a Royal Guard of Silvermoon and a Feral Druid Night Elf. During their "marriage" they birthed their eldest son Khayin and several years later gave birth to their youngest daughter named Kaya. Khayin's childhood was a bit tough considering that his father, a militaristic man with a high rank within the lines expected his son, the next heir of the House of Edlum, to follow in his footsteps. This however was a chip on the young boy who by then was developing a more wilder nature, a ferocity that no royal guard possessed and that many didn't seem to like except his mother, who understood quite well that her son had gotten the look of his father but his blood was leaning towards the boy's mother's heritage of druidism. As time went by and Khayin came to age he was inducted to the Farstriders and showed impressive potential within the rangers. Quite ahead of his fellow inductees because of his closer kinship with nature itself, he quickly developed his skills and combat prowess to become a great ranger in a short time. Although his father wasn't too pleased by his son's choice of a career, he found himself proud of his son's dedication and fierce determination to fulfill the tasks set to him. This however, would come to a drastic end several centuries later when Quel'Thalas was attacked by the Scourge... =The Fall of Quel'thalas and the House of Edlum= As history tends to show dreamers the joy of the Lonewolf family was torn asunder by several key moments in it's time. When Khayin had become a full fledged ranger and his own man, his mother walked out on the family. Enraged by her apparent "treason" Khayin repulsed his mother and grew a dislike for night elves, even when his veins held their blood. He was called by the Farstriders to aid on a mission that required him to leave the kingdom not knowing that would be the last time he would see it in one piece. When word reached his unit that the City had been sieged by the Scourge the rangers rushed to find their homeland and their precious Sunwell destroyed by the Death Knight Arthas and his minions. This atrocity made the feral blood in Khayin's body to boil with a new found hatred for outsiders and vowed one day to destroy the undead menace. Luckily from the wreackage of the City his sister Kaya had survived but was left quite traumatized by the experience developing a fear of the undead. His father survived as well, but he was never the same. Cut off from the Sunwell's energy, very slowly the proud Royal Guard became one of the Wretched. Forced into action again Khayin had to eliminate all enemies of the remaining elves. He was given the order to eleminate his own father and hesitating only a moment, he ended his father's misery. Repulsed by her brother's act Kaya cursed and damned her brother for doing such a terrible act, to which Khayin took as a signal and left the City and the Fastriders not to return for many years to his devastated homeland and the shadows of his past haunting him... =The Return Home and the Fated Meeting= Khayin returned to Silvermoon City when it was reconstructed. Mostly for the sake of meeting with his sister and to try to mend the loose ends of his past life. Now followed by a small pack of wolves and his evolving Feral Nature, the hunter finally made peace with his sister and was finally forgiven. It was on a fated day that he met a fascinating elven woman by the name of Mikomi Emberspark. He felt for the mysterious and beautiful magistrix a strange kinship, something he had felt only once before. It was from this meeting that the Hunter and the Magistrix eventually came to have feelings for each other and as it would happen would become a couple. There would be a severe blow to Khayin's life when he found out of the death of his sister Kaya. Falling to a depression he had lost the will to keep on fighting and his ferocity had gone quiet. As the last lord of the house of Edlum he thought that his bloodline would perish with him. But his love for his wife would prove stronger. When she was attacked by assassins, the Feral blood in his veins burned the wildest and disposed of the assailant litterally tearing him apart. With his feral nature restored and his mind clear he sought to find balance in his life and was happily surprised when he learned that he was going to be a father. =The Present...= When the war effort moved to Northrend, Khayin set up his weapons, armor and his wolves to accompany him to the barren ice wastelands. By then, his wife and himself were strong enough to endure the hardships ahead and looked forward to fighting the Scourge and it's allies side by side in perfect harmony. This is only the beginning... Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde